1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair treatment, and more particularly, to a hair treatment device for use primarily in separating and isolating individual tufts or tresses of hair and permitting selected segments of the tresses to be treated with different treating solutions. In one embodiment the hair treatment device includes a rod having a partition intermediate the ends thereof and a post on one end, with staggered apertures in the post, rod and partition for securing the device in place, the partition operating to prevent comingling of treating solutions placed on the separate segments of the wound tresses. Grooves may be provided in the rod in the area of the partition in order to provide a uniform length of curl and wave pattern in the hair as the hair strands or tresses are wound on the rod and secured in place. In another embodiment of the invention the rod may be provided with a single partition and with the grooves to provide more uniform curling of the strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices for curling and treating hair are known in the prior art. Typical of such devices is the hair curling device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,503 to Albert Safianoff, which consists of a mandrel and a cooperating sleeve designed to hold a tress of hair in wound configuration on the mandrel. The device is designed to form curls in the hair as the individually wound tresses are caused to assume a curled configuration from winding on the mandrel. Another hair curling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,252 to O. R. Nemeth, which device is used for both dressing and drying hair. The Nemeth apparatus includes a hollow, cylindrical body fitted with spaced disks and holes provided in the body to permit air to be blown through the hollow interior of the body and out of the holes. Hair tresses are wound around the cylindrical body between the disks, treated as desired, and dried by application of air, for example, from a hairdryer. The tresses are then secured in place by elastic bands stretched from one end of the device to the other. Another hair curling device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,223 to R. L. Anzalone, which includes a cylindrical spindle with a pair of arms pivotally mounted on the spindle and adapted to close on a hair tress or strands wound on the spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,705 to A. Teopilian illustrates a hair curler clamping bobbin having telescoping loop and an adjustable end plate.
There exists today a need in the hair treatment field for, and it is an object of this invention to provide, a hair treatment device which is characterized by at least one partition on a rod, which device is small, light in weight, easy to manipulate and anchor in the hair, capable of receiving strands, tufts or tresses of hair in isolated fashion for separate treatment and uniform curling, and which is comfortable, particularly while the user is sleeping or resting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair treatment device which is characterized by a grooved rod and at least one dividing partition, which rod is, in a preferred embodiment, hollow to reduce weight and is small in diameter to permit treatment of hair wound thereon very close to the scalp.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hair treatment and curling device primarily for use in professional shops which includes a round, partially partitioned, grooved curler rod with a post or enlargement having a flat area thereon on one end, which rod is, in a preferred embodiment, capable of receiving a single tress or tuft of hair wound thereon and separated by the partition for separate treatment of the tress segments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hair treatment device which is shaped and grooved to receive a single hair tress or tuft, the length of which device is separated by a truncated partition to permit selective, separate treatment of the hair tress with no mixing of the treating solutions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hair curler and treatment device for professional use, which device is characterized by a grooved rod having at least one truncated partition and post mounted thereon, which partition and post are formed and shaped to conform to the shape of a user's head, which device can be quickly and easily secured in place by conventional pins inserted in staggered holes after a single tress or tuft of hair is wound thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hair treatment device which includes a shaft or rod fitted with a pair of crossing grooves and a curved, truncated post on one end and a curved, truncated partition spaced from the post and located between the post and the opposite end of the device, with the truncated segments essentially parallel to each other, and a plurality of staggered, spaced apertures in the rod, post and partition to permit the device to be securely, yet comfortably, positioned in the hair with pins.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved hair curling and treatment device which includes a round rod having an essentially semicircular shaped, truncated post on one end thereof and an essentially semicircular shaped, truncated partition spaced from the post and having the curved portion thereof extending from the rod in parallel relationship to the curved portion of the post, the truncated or flat segment of the post and partition being in essentially parallel relationship to each other, and the rod being further fitted with a pair of intersecting grooves for receiving the tuft or tress of hair and to effect uniform curling of the hair.